


The Landslide Brought Me Down.

by hufflebecks



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Landslide alternative universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebecks/pseuds/hufflebecks
Summary: Alternative Dalton AU where Shane was injured badly in the landslide. Requested by Kait.
Relationships: Shane Anderson/Micah Randall, Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Shane and his friends looked at each other nervously as a few stones fell down upon them from above. The team leader noticed the anxious looks and began to say something when Mitch yelled, “Watch out!”

However, they couldn’t do anything, there was absolutely nowhere to go as the side of the mountain seemingly collapsed around them. Nature didn’t care that a bunch of schoolboys were climbing there, that they had been having a great time up until that moment.

Shane felt himself fall, but no pain registered even as he tumbled down alongside the rocks and dirt. Blackness overtook him before he could get think anything else but “Fuck, I don’t want to die.”

When consciousness returned, the pain, unfortunately, came with it. It seemed to come from everywhere all at once, from his feet to his head, assaulting him at every angle. He was covered in dust and pebbles, and he spits out in shock before making pained gasps for air, blinking furiously to try and regain his eyesight.

Moving at all seemed to be difficult, though he registered that he was able to move his head and arms, even despite the pain. Breathing was hard but doable, and he quickly looked around to figure out if he should move or not. The mountain might slide again and he needed to get out of there if it did.

Shane moved to sit up, and only then did he realize the horrific pain coming from his left leg. He shouted in agony, desperately sitting up to figure out what had happened. He figured he’d broken his leg, but seeing a small boulder crushing it made him sob. There were other voices around him, but Shane couldn’t focus on anything but the pain as he clutched at his leg just above where it was crushed, as if that could somehow reduce the pain.

Their team leader, Scott came over to where Shane was. He was clutching his arm, his shoulder dislocated but somehow between the two of them, they managed to roll the boulder away. It didn’t stop the pain but Shane at least felt less trapped. He couldn’t bare to look at his leg, afraid of what he might see.

“We need to move,” Scott was telling him, “It’s not safe.”

“I can’t,” Shane sobbed, not even wanting to try and move his leg.

“We have to, if more comes down then we’re as good as dead.” Scott was looking around, keeping an eye on Max and Ian though even Shane couldn’t see Mitch from where he was and wondered briefly if he was okay.

Scott helped him stand, Shane putting his full weight on him even when the leader hissed in pain.

“We need to move down into the valley, and then I’m going to that cabin we passed earlier, it’s not too far and they can get us help,” Scott announced as he guided Shane over to Max and Ian. Both were pretty roughed up and bloody, and Shane knew he probably looked the same.

“Where’s Mitch?” Shane breathed out, trying to control his pain and failing.

“Over here,” Ian pointed out their other friend. Mitch was sitting up against one of the fallen boulders, bleeding heavily from his head but alive. His helmet was cracked in two pieces near him, having done little to protect his head in the fall.

“I can’t walk,” Shane pleaded again. His leg was starting to go numb, pins and needles radiating every time his foot touched anything even lightly. While it was making it easier to deal with the pain, he knew it wasn’t a good thing.

“We don’t have a choice,” Scott repeated, sounding almost as desperate as Shane felt. “I can help you as much as I can, at least until we get down the valley. Max and Ian, do you think you can help Mitch?”

All of them were injured in some way, so it made walking painful and slow. What should have taken maybe five minutes, took closer to twenty as they needed to stop often. Shane hopped along with Scott, glad to have a strong right leg. If he’d been unfit, he knew he wouldn’t be able to make it very far even with help.

Finally in a safer area, Scott set the four boys up so they’d be okay while he left for help. It’d be at least an hour until he could return, maybe longer as he needed rest as well, and he was really worried about both Mitch and Shane especially.

“I’ll be as quick as I can,” Scott told them, “Just stay here.”

He left, leaving Max, Ian, Shane and Mitch under some trees. The ground was frozen and hard, but at least they were protected from the wind and snow. Mitch was laying down, having gone unconscious during the travel down there, and it left the other three more scared than before. Shane could no longer feel his leg.

It was only ten minutes before Ian shakily said, “Mitch isn’t waking up.”

Shane looks over, eyes red and swollen from crying and noticed Ian trying to wake Mitch up. A sick feeling enveloped him and he managed to crawl over, not wanting to just sit there and do nothing.

“Shane, your jacket.” Max suggests. Shane was the only one of them whose jacket was still in tact - Mitch and Ian hadn’t even worn them, just had light cardigans on despite the bitter cold.

Shane shrugged off his Walcott jacket without a second thought, handing it over so Ian could wrap Mitch up in an attempt to keep him warm. It wasn’t much but it was better than nothing. None of the boys knew what to do, they were hurt, scared and just boys. Scott and Mitch were both 17, Ian 16, Shane just had his 16th birthday, and Max was only 15. They weren’t experience enough to know what to do.

“Should I go run after Scott?” Max asked, voice shaky with fear.

“We have to stay,” Ian told him, “You might get lost.”

“But what if Scott is lost?” Max countered. He normally thought rationally, but now all sense was out the window and they were all just terrified.

“No,” Ian argued.

“I don’t want to watch him die.” Max sounded so small, he was avoiding looking near Mitch now. Shane couldn’t bare to look either, sobbing.

Ian said nothing to this. He was scared, too, even though he was the only one that was still trying to help Mitch. Mitch was breathing but barely, and the bleeding had stopped but they all knew he’d lost too much. Ian had given up trying to wake him, instead was now just holding him.

Shane knew it’d be too late by the time Scott returned with help; they all knew it. Shane lay back, feeling his head spin as he tried to fight against the urge to throw up. The pain came and went, sometimes there were stabs of agony that made him gasp and other times he felt absolutely nothing. He wondered idly how long it’d take until he could ever dance again.

Ian’s broken sobs was what alerted them to Mitch’s death; Shane didn’t know how much time had passed since Scott had left to find help. It felt both hours and minutes, and now one of them had passed away. Shane reached over and put his hand on Ian’s arm, wanting to both give and receive comfort. The only sound around the was the wind and their cries.

Shane couldn’t bring himself to look at Mitch now - he'd never seen a dead body before, nor been so close to one. Even as a child, his mother protected him and he hadn't even attended his grandfathers funeral though Blaine had gone.

He wanted nothing more than to be with his family right now, even with his dad. Anything was better than this.

Time passed strangely - none of the surviving boys could tell how long it had been since the accident, or since Scott left. Max at least guessed how long it *should* take Scott to get back to the cabin and was hopeful that he should at least be on his way back by now.

It didn't little to comfort them though.

Time passed and night began to fall, and that was when they really started to worry. It hadn't been late when they left on their trip, they would have had plenty of time to do their climb, then get back to school before sunfall. Shane guessed out loud that it must be around five, and between the three of them - they realized Scott must have left over two hours ago and hadn't returned. It should have taken 45 minutes to an hour at most.

Shane would cry again if he hadn't been out of tears. He huddled up in between Ian and Max, all three trying to keep warm and stay positive but positivity was fading as quickly as the daylight was.

Max and Ian again discussed if one of them should go for help - Shane wasn't able to, they all knew it. Even if they tried to carry Shane, they wouldn't dare leave Mitch behind. The talks were more serious now - it was dark and finding a safe way out was going to be even more challenging than before, but it'd also make any rescuers harder to find them in their little clearing.

Shane was terrified to split their group up again, even if he knew that one of them leaving might heighten their chances of being found. If Scott had gotten lost along the way, they needed to get help to find him as well. Eventually, as the last light left, Ian decided he should go. He was the strongest of the three, even with a sprained wrist and cuts all over his body.

"Please come back," Shane pleaded at his schoolmate. He left his "I don't want to die" unsaid. They were all thinking it.

So Ian left, walking slowly as so not to trip in the dark. Max and Shane remained behind with Mitch, neither willing to touch their friend. At least the darkness allowed him to not look, Shane had thought and then began to cry again.


	2. Chapter 2

Help did come, over an hour later in the form of yelling voices and bright lights. Shane and Max began to scream back in response, voices broken and scratchy, but desperate for help. They could hear vehicles and Shane could barely hear maybe a plane or helicopter in the area as well.

When the first responders came upon the clearing, he announced his find into a walkie-talkie and rushed over to the boys. Shane and Max sat sobbing, and Shane clung onto that man like his life depended on it. As more people came into the area, Shane realized just how many people had been looking for them.

A few of the rescuers stayed behind with Mitch; the two remaining boys had answered their questions the best they could. Shane was carried on someone's back - they had to walk a short distance so the rescue helicopters could pick them up. Max was able to walk, though he was now weak and so was being helped along as well.

It turns out that Scott had gotten very lost but had enough instinct to find a place to sit and he began to yell out every few minutes, hoping someone would hear him. Ian had been passing and luckily heard his calls in the distance, and the two met back up and worked their way back to the right track towards the cabin.

A rescue effort had been started a quarter of an hour earlier - the boys hadn't reported back to school, and the admin had gotten worried and called in for help. Nobody had been aware of the landslide and had assumed they'd just gotten waylaid. Once Ian and Scott explained what had happened, the severity became known and things ramped up.

Shane and Max were taken into the rescue helicopter, the other hovering nearby to wait for the rescuers to bring Mitch. Shane laid on the stretcher, covered in blankets and given pain medication. It was loud and scary, but Shane somehow managed to let his eyes close and darkness found him once more.

He woke in the hospital, on a bed which felt like a comfortable cloud compared to everything else from that day. He knew a lot of time must have passed though he couldn't be sure how much. There was no pain at all now, and he felt more warm and numb than anything else. He knew it was from whatever medication they had been giving him, and he was grateful for it.

His eyes opened and the first sight was of his mother, standing at the end of his bed and talking to someone on the phone in a low voice. She happened to glance over to him, saw his opened eyes and said into the phone, "He's awake, I'll call later." and hung up. She hurried over, just as another hand took his from the right side. He could tell it was his dad, even though his dad hadn't held his hand since he was a toddler.

Tears in his eyes, Shane whispered, "Mom."

Marlene hugged her son the best she could, trying not to disturb any of the lines that were monitoring her son. She swept her hand through his curly hair soothingly, a tearful smile on her face. "Oh my baby, my little boy."

Shane started to cry - he had been doing a lot of that lately.

The one thing that got him to slow down this time was the sound of Blaine's voice, "Shane?"

Shane turned his head to look past his dad to his older brother, who looked exhausted but relieved to see Shane awake. Shane moved his hand away from his dad, who thankfully let him go, and he reached for Blaine. Blaine came closer and also gave Shane a hug, burying his face in Shane's shoulder as he whimpered, "I was so scared."

"Me too," Shane replied though he wasn't sure his reply was audible. The two brothers held each other like that for a long time, both seeking each other's comfort. While the pain medication was great for helping him relax, he grew tired quickly and despite fighting it, he felt his mind start to slip away again.

"Get some sleep, Shane," Bart told his youngest son, the first words he'd said since Shane woke up.

"We'll be here when you wake up," Marlene promised.

Blaine let his brother go finally, though stayed close by and remained holding Shane's hand. Shane fell back to sleep again.

There was a lot more pain the next time he woke up, and he was certain that's the reason he was yanked from nice dreams. He had been dreaming of Reed - dancing with him in the halls of Walcott, the two moving effortlessly around as Reed's laughter filled his ears. In his dream, his leg began hurting and Reed had looked at him in concern, asking "Are you okay?"

"No," Shane started to say, then awoke, the dream vanishing into the cold air of the hospital. Unlike dream-Reed, the dream-pain didn't vanish and he gritted his teeth, fingers clutching at his sheets as he hissed.

There were a few voices around him, though whether they were talking to or about him, Shane wasn't sure - he just couldn't focus. Minutes passed, and the pain lessened and he was able to let his death-grip of the bed go.

A hand picked up his own, gentle and calming.

"Better?" His brother asked, and Shane cracked an eye open.

Blaine wasn't the only one in the room, there was a nurse there as well fiddling with things near his bed but Shane was relieved to see him. He nodded.

"I dreamed of Reed," was the first thing Shane said, and Blaine couldn't help a smile. Shane didn't know it, but that was the first smile Blaine had made since the news of the landslide.

"Maybe he can come up this weekend to see you," Blaine suggested since he knows just how much Reed wanted to be there as well. 

"Please," Shane sighed, wincing as another pain shot up his leg.

Blaine noticed the look and squeezed Shane's hand, "Just relax." He didn't want to be the one in the room when Shane discovered what had happened to his leg.

"Are the guys okay?" Shane asked after a moment of breathing through the pain.

"I think so," Blaine said slowly, not too sure about the answer to that. He had been so focused on Shane that he didn't think to ask about the guys that had also been in the landslide. He did know that one had died and that his brother had witnessed it, but he was in the dark about the rest.

"Can you find out?" Shane asked him, "I need to know."

"Yeah, sure," Blaine agreed, "But not right now. You sleep a lot, I don't want to miss getting to talk to you."

Shane cracked a lopsided smile, "Never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Oh shut up," Blaine told him then his smile fell again, "I was so scared, Shane."

Blaine had almost lost the last and most important member of the Fab Five, and just like with all the others, he could do nothing about it. Shane didn't reply, averting his eyes to stare at a wall instead, trying not to let himself cry anymore.

"I'm sorry," Blaine hastily wiped at his own face, "Mom told me I shouldn't upset you."

"It's okay," Shane replied. It wasn't, but he didn't blame Blaine.

The conversation didn't last much longer after that - not for their lack of trying. The nurse who'd been there when Shane woke up, had returned with Marlene, and a doctor. Blaine had looked instantly anxious, and Marlene had quietly excused him. Blaine gave Shane an apologetic look then left, and his anxieties immediately duplicated themselves in the younger boy.

"Mom?" Shane asked, trying to sit himself up. His mother hushed him quickly and with a remote on the side of his bed, had the bed move into a sitting position so he wouldn't strain himself. Marlene and the doctor both took a seat, his mother picking up his hand that Blaine had let go moments before.

"Hi Shane, it's good to see you awake properly. My name is Dr. Rubinoff, how are you feeling?"

"A little sore, and tired, and I feel a bit weird."

After clarifying that "weird" just meant that the medication made him feel a bit off, the doctor continued, "I want to go over your injuries with you, so we can start the plan to get you out of this bed."

That sounded promising, and Shane nodded eagerly.

Dr. Rubinoff started with just the minor things - what had required stitches, what will need a few days to heal up, etc. For the most part, his vitals had looked good despite a minor fever that was being treated. Shane had broken a finger and hadn't noticed, even after the doctor pointed it out, and it made sense why everyone kept picking up his left hand instead of his right.

"Now, I'd like to discuss your left leg."

Shane was told that his leg had been crushed so severely, that they had attempted to save it through surgery when he was brought in. However, the damage had been done and nothing could be done to save it, and with his parents' permission, his left leg had been amputated just above his knee.

A static noise seemed to take over Shane's hearing after this, unable to hear anything more if the doctor had continued to talk. He must have looked as sick as he felt because his mother was soon holding a bowl in front of him as he threw up, one hand rubbing his back in a failed attempt of comfort.

Shane couldn't speak, even if he wanted to, and just whimpered, the palms of his hands pressed firmly against his eyes. He wanted to block everything out, pretend it wasn't happening. Marlene soon sat on the bed beside her youngest child and held him as he wept.

Shane stayed that way for a long while, curled into his mother's embrace. While he tried not to, he couldn't help but picture his legs below the blankets - one there and one gone. The thought terrified him, but what he thought of most was "Now I'll never dance again."

Dancing was his escape from the world - the one thing in life that couldn't ever go away. He could be in a large dance hall, or in a small bedroom and he'd be able to dance. It was instinctive, it was natural. And now he'd lost it, in a matter of just days.

Marlene continued to hold Shane until he'd tired himself out. While he didn't go back to sleep, the sobs abated into hiccups and his body relaxed. She had remembered when they'd informed her sons that their friend Jude had died, how Shane had looked so confused until he broke down in tears, and she'd hoped she'd never had to see it again. It had happened again, just a couple of months later when she had no choice but to watch her husband beat on Blaine, while Shane cried, hiding in the kitchen. There was too much pain in his short life so far.

The doctor had left at some point though Shane didn't realize it. Marlene had asked Dr. Rubinoff to give Shane some time, and that she'd explain more once he was ready for it. Marlene and Bart had talked extensively with the staff, asked a thousand questions and demanded to know what upcoming treatments Shane would need. While Blaine was also aware of some of it, Marlene at least wanted to protect him from the finer details, and Blaine didn't ask for more than what he was given.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next couple of days, Shane stayed in the bed and refused to look at his legs. He wouldn't be starting any physical therapy until the next week, though he was getting plenty of mental health therapy in the meantime. He learned that Ian, Max and Scott had all been discharged and that Mitch's funeral would be in a few days. Shane asked if he could attend, and both his parents told him no, but he soon wore his mother down and she agreed to at least ask if it was possible to take him out for a few hours.

A few friends from school had come by to see him, including Scott but Shane didn't often feel like talking so the visits never lasted long. Blaine had also been told to go back to school but had promised to come by every single weekend which Shane was grateful for. He wished Blaine wouldn't have to leave, but he also realistically knew that he'd be in recovery for a long time and couldn't hold up his brother's life for that long. Bart also came and went, though Marlene was a constant presence.

Shane didn't try to think about that day in the mountains, though it was hard not to. But then about a week after it happened, the morning of Mitch's funeral, Marlene asked if he'd like to have his jacket back. Mitch's family had returned it to her, thanking her son for trying his best to save theirs. Marlene had kept a hold of it until she thought Shane would handle it.

"You don't have to take it back," Marlene told him.

Shane thought about it for a while, then asked if he could just see if anything was left in the pockets. Marlene had returned with the items - a set of keys, a few coins and a painting, torn and weather damaged but still mostly intact. Shane stared at it for a moment then whispered, "Reed's painting."

It had been so precious to him, to the point that he had carried it with him ever since Reed had handed it over. In the chaos of the past week, it hadn't crossed his mind once until that very moment. He stared down at it and then informed his mother, "I want Reed to come see me."

"Oh honey, is that a good idea?" Marlene questioned. It wasn't the first time he'd requested to have Reed fly over, but they'd been able to distract him each time. However, he now set his grey-green eyes at his mother and said, "I want to see him."

It took time, of course. Shane had attended the funeral for his friend, blankets covering up his legs while he was taken in a wheelchair. He sat in the back though he could see many attendants looking at him - they all knew he'd been in the landslide with Mitch and was the second most injured. Shane somehow managed to not cry during the funeral and asked Marlene if he could leave when they were walking the casket out. As soon as they'd gotten him back into the van, he began to cry. Reed wasn't brought up again that day.

The next morning, however, Blaine arrived bright and early, having had taken the first flight out. Despite how early it was, Shane was awake in his private hospital room, and the two brothers hugged. Blaine pulled away after a long minute and told Shane, "I brought someone with me."

Shane, a hopeful look in his eye, sat up. He was slowly getting stronger, able to rely on his upper body strength now rather than the hospital bed controls. He stammered out, "I'm a mess."

"You're fine," Blaine assured him and left the room for a moment. Shane's heart was hammering in his chest, praying that it was Reed and not someone else. He wouldn't be able to hide his disappointment if it wasn't Reed.

Blaine returned with Reed in tow, looking quite honestly frightened. Blaine had been preparing Reed all week to what he'd see, and how Shane was but there was nothing quite like walking into a cold hospital room in the early morning and seeing his new friend sitting there. However, the moment the two locked eyes with each other, Reed teared up and he hurried over, practically launching himself onto the younger boy.

Blaine was just glad Reed didn't injure himself or Shane and quietly stepped out to let them have some time together.

"Reed," Shane whispered, burying his face in Reed's warm coat, "It's you."

Reed couldn't say anything, blubbering incoherently as he gripped Shane tight. They'd only known each other a short time, but even before the accident, Shane never really left Reed's mind, and Shane could say the same about Reed. Reed had been a true mess all week, and if it wasn't for Kurt, he wouldn't have eaten or slept at all.

Blaine had offered the invitation out to Colorado the day before, and Reed had agreed before Blaine had even stopped talking. He'd been permitted the trip for a few days, covering until Tuesday when he and Blaine would be expected in class again. It wasn't long but it was enough.

When Shane and Reed finally parted their hug, they looked at each other. Both had been crying but Shane couldn't help the grin on his face. Even feeling his worst, just seeing Reed made him feel happy and light. He patted the bed beside him, scooting over to give Reed room to sit. It was a bit awkward but they managed.

"Thanks for coming," Shane said, "I kept asking for you."

"Why me?" Reed asked, voice quiet.

"Why not? You make me so happy, even just thinking about seeing you helped me this week."

It was the honest truth, and Reed blushed upon hearing it. He knew Blaine's little brother was infatuated with him, but could never imagine it was as deep as it was. Just the idea that Shane had been laying in hospital and thinking of *him* made his lip quiver. Shane noticed this look and rested his hand over Reed's.

"How long can you stay?"

"We have a flight back to Ohio on Monday night," Reed informed him. "Blaine and I are going to stay at the hotel with your mom until then."

Shane had to ask, "What day is it now?"

"Saturday."

The days blurred together a lot, and it was hard to keep track of the time. He wasn't sleeping as heavily as he'd been when he had been admitted but hospitals have a way of warping time.

"Three whole days," Shane nodded then a moment later he grimaced, unable to hide the expression of pain.

"Are you okay?" Reed asked, alarmed.

“My leg hurts,” Shane admitted. It wasn’t the first time he’d had leg pain despite not having the leg anymore, and he’d learned it was called phantom pain. Sometimes though, the part of the leg that remained hurt - they couldn’t keep him drugged all the time so he had to learn to cope with the pain.

He still hadn’t looked yet. He always kept his eyes closed when they checked it, despite everyone’s insistence that he can’t avoid it forever. It wasn’t like it was bare, either - his leg was pretty heavily bandaged but on Monday when they would start the physiotherapy, the bandages would be removed and he was expected to confront it.

To confront it was to admit he couldn’t dance anymore - or even walk or stand, and he wasn’t ready for it.

“Can I help?” Reed asked, voice laced with anxiety but Shane shook his head, trying to smile but knew it was more of a grimace. 

“It’ll pass,” Shane said, more to convince himself than Reed at that moment. Both waited a few minutes until Shane clearly relaxed, the pain fading away again. He leaned back against the pillows and sighed, allowing himself to breathe. Reed watched him, knowing Shane was a lot braver than he’d be in the same situation.

Eventually, Blaine returned, bringing some food and drinks for the three of them. Marlene and Bart wouldn’t be in until later in the day - Blaine had asked them both to give them some space, let Reed and Shane catch up but that he’d be there to keep an eye on things just in case. Reed remained on the bed beside Shane while Blaine took a chair on Shane’s left side.

They had a good morning, all things considered. Apart from some nurses coming in once in a while, and a few more moments of Shane being in pain or feeling tired, they just kept chatting. At various points, all of them were laughing at the stories the others told, including the two brothers trying to embarrass each other. Reed and Blaine presented Shane with a card from a bunch of the kids at Dalton.

Shane was surprised to see that even Logan had signed the card - knowing what he’d done to Logan just before New Years, he was certain that Logan wouldn’t want any part in a Get Well Soon card. He’d expressed this thought to Blaine who then told him,

“Logan actually made sure they sent out rescuers to find you all.”

This surprised him as much as it had Blaine when he found out, and he told Blaine to send his thanks to Logan - and everyone else of course.

Shane fell asleep just after noon, and Blaine and Reed moved to the other side of the room so they could talk quietly and not risk waking him up.

“He’s happier now that you’re here,” Blaine informed his friend.

Reed shook his head, “I’m not doing anything though.”

“You being here is enough - he’s infatuated with you, Reed,” Blaine said, no tone of jokes in his voice, “He hasn’t laughed like that since it happened, even despite my best efforts. You made that happen.”

Reed’s cheeks went red and he ducked his head. Blaine smiled a little and said, “Don’t feel obligated to do anything, Reed. I know he’d be happy just staying friends with you if that’s what you want.”

“I don’t know what I want,” Reed whispered, sounding upset at himself, “This isn’t exactly a normal situation.”

“No, it’s not,” Blaine agreed, “So take your time. Just spend the weekend with us, then when we head back to Ohio you’ll be able to think more clearly.”

Reed hated the idea of leaving, of having to go back to school and act as nothing had happened. He knew Blaine and Shane felt the same - all three wanted to just stay together, but life wasn’t that simple. Hilde had already been wary of Reed having Monday off, but had agreed to it because Reed had started to raise his voice - something he never did with her. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to push it more than that, so after this visit, it’d be weekends only.

Others had offered to visit too - Evan and Ethan, Wes and David, even Kurt had offered though that was more for Blaine’s benefit than anything else. Blaine had thanked them all and said he’d have to see what upcoming weekends would be like for Shane. Aside from therapies, he’d eventually be moved to an inpatient clinic until he could eventually go home, which of course meant California.

Shane woke up a couple of hours before visiting hours would end, and by then both his parents had arrived. The conversation didn’t flow so well this time around, Reed didn’t like speaking up with Bart and Marlene in the room, and Shane had to keep his hands to himself so to not draw any attention to himself and Reed. The talk focused mostly on Shane’s recovery - but also about what will happen for the rest of his school year.

Shane hadn’t thought about it at all - school was the last thing on his mind. But Bart had told him that he’s asked the teachers to begin sending over schoolwork, not wanting Shane to fall behind and have to repeat the year. He’d also been withdrawn from his dance classes, and Shane had angrily teared up when he heard that. Of course, it had to happen, but he hated that he was no longer a dance student and that he hadn’t even been consulted before they went ahead and withdrew him.

It was just another loss to add to the ever-growing list.

There were also talks of prosthetics, but both Marlene and Bart had been told to curb their expectations at this early stage - Shane had to get up and strengthen his other leg muscles before they started a fitting. It’d be another month or so before anything solid would begin. Until then, a wheelchair and then crutches will be used to get him around.

After Bart and Marlene left for the night, the three boys talked for a while longer before a nurse came to say visiting hours would end soon. Shane got upset over this, and they agreed that Blaine would go back to the hotel but Reed could stay the night there. He’d have to sleep in the chair but he claimed to not mind, he was used to sleeping uncomfortably sometimes.

Blaine gave Shane a long hug before leaving, telling him to get some rest and he’ll be back first thing in the morning with breakfast. He also took Reed out to speak to him quietly, making sure Reed was okay with staying and wasn’t just feeling pressured, but Reed smiled and assured the older Anderson brother that he didn’t mind at all, he wanted to stay with Shane, then added that he’d make sure Shane did actually sleep.

So Reed stayed the night, pulling the chair over to be right beside the bed so Shane could hold his hand. They chatted quietly for an hour until Shane’s eyes started to stay closed for longer. Eventually, Reed just stopped responding, and Shane sighed and fell asleep - too exhausted to make any more conversation.

While he slept, Reed took out his sketchbook and began to draw. He was filled with nervous energy and had to express it somehow. Overnight, he sketched a lot of pictures of Shane, of things he could see around them, of anything that came to mind. He made a nice one of Shane dancing on a stage, the lights on him as a crowd watched, and he quietly slipped that one into his bag - he wanted to paint that one later as a gift, an encouragement for the younger boy.

Reed too eventually fell asleep, curled up in a ball on the slightly too small hospital chair. He didn’t wake even as nurses came in every couple of hours to check-in, and awake before sunrise with a blanket over him, still in his clothes from the day before.

Sunday remained a similar story - Shane napping on and off through the day while Reed and Blaine kept him company. Bart didn’t show up, though Marlene came around and insisted that Blaine and Reed go for a walk, leave Shane in peace for an hour or so. All three of the teenagers protested, though Marlene had put her foot down and enforced it.

Later that evening, Marlene also insisted on Reed joining them at the hotel. Since Shane was to start therapy the next day, he needed his rest and she worried that the boys kept each other up. Her motherly instincts also worried that Reed wasn’t resting at all. At the hotel, Blaine and Reed checked in with their friends back at Dalton, giving updates on how Shane was doing and asking how things were going at Windsor.

Monday came and with it the first session of physical therapy. Shane had expected them to want him to start learning to walk on crutches, but the entire hour was just getting him stretched after laying in bed for so long, and transferring him from bed to wheelchair and back until he wasn’t in as much pain. He didn’t realize how tired his arms could get until the therapy session was over and he was back in bed, sipping water and feeling as tired as he’d be after a night of dancing.

There was still plenty of time to spend with Blaine and Reed before they had to leave for Ohio, so Shane insisted they wake him after an hour of napping, he didn’t want to waste time by sleeping. Blaine was all for letting Shane sleep longer, but Reed was nervous that Shane would be upset if they didn’t listen to him, so they did wake him up an hour later.

Reed gifted Shane one of the pictures he drew, nothing overly special but Shane still teared up at the sight and gave Reed a hug. It was special to him, just as the last one had been and he needed Reed to know that.

When the two older boys had to leave, there were tears all around. They wouldn’t be allowed back until Friday night, though they both promised to still call - along with more of the Windsor boys who were waiting to get to talk to Shane again. Shane was left alone after they left - Marlene was going to take them back the hotel then off to the airport, and Shane had a good cry by himself. A concerned nurse had stopped in, but Shane had sobbed to him that he wanted to be alone so he’d left.

Shane stared at the sketch Reed made him for a long while after that, tracing the lines with his fingers.


End file.
